Drilling tools used in petroleum exploration typically include one or more electronic components or printed circuit board assemblies (PCBAs) for performing various operations downhole. In a downhole environment, these PCBAs are subjected to various thermo-mechanical stresses which can cause wear or failure. Therefore, they have a reduced life span that requires maintenance and repair on an accelerated basis. However, when drilling operations have to be stopped for any reason, including tool maintenance, time and money is lost. Therefore, knowing a failure time of a PCBA can be used to implement cost-effective maintenance strategies. The present disclosure provides a wear-out model that predicts a remaining lifespan of a PCBA.